Seamless nylon cords are used in tires as shock absorbing elements. The said cords are coated with rubber and after coating they are made into strips and used for production of tires.
There are two applications known in the art for production of cord fabric used as reinforcing strip in tires. One of these applications is the cord fabric, after being woven, being coated with rubber and cut into strips. Another application is the steelastic method wherein cords are coated by using extrusion process. In this method, cords which are single cords are coated with rubber by applying extrusion process. Afterwards, the cords are separated and cut into strips. However in these applications, weaving the cords and coating them with rubber when making them into strips cause loss of time and expenditure. Furthermore, ensuring that the cords do not fall apart after cutting requires an additional process.
Micro spinning (melting the polymer at a certain temperature and making it into filament by means of extruder) method is a method known as non-woven coating that is used in recent years in coating industry. This method is carried out in two different ways, namely melt spinning and electro spinning. Melt spinning method is based on discharging molten polymers on a moving conveyor by means of feeding elements called spinnerets, in a spinning manner. Micro filaments obtained by means of spinnerets are ensured to bond upon being mixed on the surface intended to be coated via the oscillation provided by the spinnerets. In the electro spinning method, polymers are applied at room temperature without being molten.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,129, one of the applications known in the art, discloses cutting a completely leno woven cord fabric into strips and using these fabrics in the application of cap ply.
The Great Britain patent document no. UK868954, one of the applications known in the art, discloses obtaining cord fabric by passing dipped (coated with chemical solution and cured) single cords through a reed.
The Great Britain patent document no. GB1150715, one of the applications known in the art, discloses a coating material produced by means of melt spinning method for use in tires. Generally terephthalate is selected to be used as polyester in these tire cords.
The United States patent document no. US2006006585, one of the applications known in the art, discloses an apparatus and method used for production of micro filaments. The micro filaments produced here can be used in production of non-woven fabric.